happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the second chapter of Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Another Dimension". Plot (Back at the other dimension, the Mystery Machine gang is still on the van as Fred is still riding on the van, going somewhere to solve some clues) *Fred: So, what were heading? *Shaggy: Going to some restaurants. *Fred: Didn't you guys eat a few minutes ago? *Scooby-Doo: Awwww. *Shaggy: I guess we're not that hungry. *Velma: What do you guys wanna do today? *Fred: We can go horse-back riding, fishing, golfing and many you guys wanna do. *Shaggy: Why can't we stop by at the gas station and get some snacks? *Fred: I like it. Let's go for a ride with some snacks at the gas station. *Velma: But fill the van up with gas. Cause we always go to those places when people are trying to solve a mystery. *Fred: I'll do it on my way. (At the gas station, the van stops as Fred get off to fill some gas in) *Fred: You guys can get out and buy something if you like. *Shaggy: Oh boy, i hope they have some chips and drinks. *Scooby-Doo: Ooh, what that smell? *Shaggy: *smell something* *Velma: Uh, boys? What are you smelling for? *Daphne: Is there something going on? *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy: Ah, hot dogs. *Fred: Go ahead you guys. I'll watch over the van. *Scooby-Doo: Hot dogs, hot dogs, hot dogs! *rush to the gas station inside* (Inside of the gas station, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy smell the hot dogs on the grill) *Scooby-Doo: Ahhh. *Shaggy: They're cooking. I can smell it with my nose. *Cashier: Hey there, i'm just cooking those hot dogs. Does anyone want a mini pizza? *Shaggy: Ooh. *Scooby-Doo: Pizza. *Cashier: Grab what you like. *Shaggy: I'll take as many and for our friends. *Velma: Hey guys. *Daphne: Check out all the good snacks they have. *Cashier: Well hello ladies. *Velma: Ooh. *Daphne: Something smell burning. *Cashier: Oh, my hot dogs. Gotta put in the bread. *Shaggy: Let's find some Scooby Snacks while we wait. *Scooby-Doo: Scooby Snacks! *Velma: Whoa, i didn't know this place has all the Scooby Snacks. *Cashier: Hey, i know who you guys are. You are the Mystery Machine gang. *Shaggy: Us? *Cashier: Yeah. Look at you. You look like that you are in a cover of a new magazine. *Scooby-Doo: Ooh, sharp. *Shaggy: *grab many potato chips* I need those for our trip. *Cashier: Get many as you like. Save some for the other customers. *Shaggy: I will. Man, that's a whole lot of bags. *Scooby-Doo: Look, Shaggy. Scooby Snacks. *Shaggy: Oh boy, we found them. *Velma: I told you they were in your eyes. *Fred: *enter the store* Hey guys, the van is all filled with full gas. Get whatever you need and pay. We're about to go on a risky task. *Cashier: Hey, look like the big boy decided to show up. *Fred: Hello? Are you asking? *Cashier: Fred, it's you. I didn't know you look just like on TV. *Fred: We appeared on commercials and have a bunch of famous Scooby Snacks for every dog and human in the world. *Cashier: I would like a picture of you all together and your dog Scooby. *Fred: Oh sure, no problem at all. Everyone to the cashier. *Shaggy: A selfie need to be taken. *Velma: Jinkies, i didn't know we're getting into the picture. *Daphne: We're going to be famous. *Shaggy: Alright, we're all together on this. *Daphne: Are you ready? *Cashier: Yes. Selfie time. (The selfie is taken with the Mystery Machine gang) *Scooby-Doo: Rah-hoo. *Shaggy: That's a good photo taken. *Fred: Great selfie. *Velma: We did good. *Daphne: Something smells burning. *Cashier: Oh fish! The hot dogs! *flip the hot dogs over with a fork* *Fred: Shoot, you almost got them burning like burning up a toast stick. *Velma: Okay, let's continue to pick the items we need and we're on a roll. *Shaggy: We would like to have one of your hot dogs sir. *Cashier: Okie dokie, not without a doubt. *Fred: We're paying. *Cashier: Good indeed. (The Mystery Machine gang pay all of their food they needed for the ride) *Cashier: You guys are now good to go. Thanks for stopping by. You guys look good all together. *Fred: Well progressive. *Shaggy: We got all the food packed in. *Scooby-Doo: Ah, yeah. *Velma: Let's go guys, we have a lot to catch up today on our schedule. *Fred: Thanks a million. *Shaggy: Back to the van. *Cashier: Come back any time soon. (Outside, the gang went back into the van as Fred start the van with full gas) *Fred: Okay, we got everything we wanted. *Shaggy: Yes. We also brought the Scooby Snacks for Scooby. *Scooby-Doo: Scooby Snacks. *Fred: The van is in full gas and we're ready to rock and roll. *Scooby-Doo: Scooby Scooby-Doo! *Velma: Seat belts. *Daphne: All good. *Fred: Let's roll. (Fred started to ride the van to travel. Meanwhile on a forest, Mumble and Esequiel arrive from teleporting.) *Mumble: Wow. *Esequiel: We're here. But we landed on a forest. *Mumble: Something is a mystery. *Esequiel: I don't see a clue or a footprint. *Mumble: What a weird place for a landing. *Esequiel: This seem to be a nice forest of mother nature. What life on Earth have gone into it? *Mumble: Who knows? Maybe mother nature know the lifespan of the forest. *Esequiel: What? But the trees are not living. *Mumble: Don't ask me. *Esequiel: I wouldn't believe in all of this fairy tale stuff. *Mumble: Yeah, nothing than a single place like a jungle. (A big penguin started to walk in footprints) *Mumble: What was that? *Esequiel: We gotta hide. Something is crawling toward us. *Mumble: Hide over that tree. (Mumble and Esequiel hide as the face of the WereGuin Monster walk into the forest to search for food) *Mumble: Oh no. *Esequiel: I think it's the WereGuin Monster i was talking about earlier. *Mumble: You're right. It is real. *Esequiel: I have a bad feeling about this. I heard that this monster has sharp teeth like a leopard seal. *Mumble: It eats people. *Esequiel: Eek! It's like a nightmare come true. *Mumble: What if the monster hear us? *Esequiel: Shhhh. (The WereGuin Monster search for footprints as the monster walk into the steps of the footprints) *Esequiel: Is it gone? *Mumble: Yes. Such a shame to come here. *Esequiel: We have to go. We need to find a place to learn some clues about this monster and stop it for good. *Mumble: That's a lot of impact, but you're right. *Esequiel: Let's follow the monster's footsteps. *Mumble: Not a problem. (Mumble and Esequiel follow the footprints slowly from avoiding to get caught. Back with the Mystery Gang on the van as Fred is still driving the van.) *Fred: What do you guys wanna do today? Fishing? Bowling? Any you like? *Shaggy: There's like nothing to do. *Daphne: Didn't you guys went to get gas already? You did something special. *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy: Awwww. *Velma: Maybe we can do something together. Like going to a zoo. *Scooby-Doo: The zoo? *Shaggy: Sound like a lot of fun. *Scooby-Doo: He he he. *Fred: We should be going to the zoo in any second. *Velma: It will be a lot of fun than staying home and doing nothing. *Fred: We're going right now. *Scooby-Doo: Scooby Scooby-Doo! (At the zoo, Fred park the van as the gang get off the van) *Fred: Here we are. Metro Zoo. *Shaggy: Metro Zoo. Never heard of that Zoo before. *Daphne: This is where we are right now. *Velma: I bet we're going to have a lot of fun than finding the monster in the museum. *Fred: Now it is the time to get in. *Scooby-Doo: Yep. (The monkeys are show in a cage by climbing into the tree as the zookeeper introduce the people to the monkeys) *Zookeeper: This is the monkey. A small to medium-sized primate with a long tail and eat bananas. Most kinds of monkeys live in trees in tropical countries. Who would want to travel to a tropical island. *Fred: This place is a harmony for animals. *Shaggy: Do you think there would be dogs for Scooby to see? *Scooby-Doo: Dogs? *Fred: I don't think this place is a zoo for pets. *Scooby-Doo: Meh... *Velma: Ooh, come check out the lions. They have these soft fur and cute little paws. *Daphne: They're cubs. The big ones are the adults. *Shaggy: If Scooby was a baby, would he count as a cub? *Fred: What? He'll be a puppy. *Scooby-Doo: Huh? *Shaggy: Whatever. *Velma: Oh my, they're having a meerkat show in five minutes. Let's go check on the beautiful meerkats. *Shaggy: Ooh, meerkats! *Fred: Let's go check it out. *Scooby-Doo: Yup. (At the meerkat exhibit, the gang look at the meerkats from watching as the meerkats dig into the tunnels with the babies coming out) *Shaggy: Look at them. They're just like moles. *Fred: I'll say they're a lot like mongooses. *Velma: They look cute. *Daphne: How adorable. *Shaggy: They look like skinny beavers to me. *Scooby-Doo: How come? *Fred: Maybe because of the size. *Velma: I don't think they're in the foot of a mongoose and beaver. *Shaggy: At least, they like to dig tunnels. *Daphne: They look good in shape. *Fred: Should we at least feed them? *Daphne: No feeding the animals. It's not allowed. *Fred: Sorry about that. *Scooby-Doo: *sniff for clues* *Shaggy: Scooby, what are you sniffing for? *Scooby-Doo: There's a mystery. *Shaggy: The clues are found. *Velma: Another mystery is yet to be solved. *Fred: Where are those animal footprints heading to? *Daphne: Follow where Scooby is sniffing to. *Shaggy: There would be a trap to this. *Fred: Shaggy, there is no such thing as a trap on a footprint. *Shaggy: Just to let you know, when the twists will come. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Scooby-Doo Meet Mumble HappyFeet (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions